Tales of the PokéDex Trainers
by Maxian
Summary: All of the PokéDex trainers end living with each other to complete the regional and national PokéDex. From battling the new Team Rocket to battling each other, friendships and relationships are made. New friends and enemies are made by gathering together. Rated T for language. RedxLeaf, GoldxCrystal, RubyxSapphire, DiamondxPlatina.Takes place in post-FRLG, HGSS, RBE, and DPP games.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! This story is based on the Pokemon games, meaning that only the protagonists of the games will appear. Maybe, just MAYBE, Yellow or Emerald will appear in this story. The shippings are BurningLeaf/LuckyShipping (sorry for those OldRival Fans..), NewBark/MangaQuestShipping, Hoenn/FranticShipping, and Fortune/CommonerShipping.**

**By the way, this chapter will be the introduction chapter. The whole story takes place post-FRLG, HSSS, RSE, and DPP games. Meaning that the protagonists are done with the Pokémon League. **

**NOTE: Only the Kanto Trio has faced an evil organization, Team Rocket. The other protagonists have not. Also, only the Kanto trio caught the Kanto Legendary Pokémon, no one else has.**

**~Maxian**

* * *

**The Beginning**

**-Red-**

Red Akai was the champion of Kanto. Well, kind of.. His actual title is Pokemon Trainer but to everyone else, he is the champion. You could say this makes Lance furious. Anyway, why are we rambling about Red's title? We should hurry the story along!

Red was on the peak of Mt. Silver with a 24/7 blizzard thrashing around. To be honest, Red was quite used to the weather. Heck, he doesn't even wear a jacket anymore! Red received a few trainers here and there that were pretty strong but were till beatable. Most of them came from Johto to battle the "Champion". Because they were youngsters, Red was able to defeat them with just one attack of one pokémon. The Ex-Champion was just standing in the blizzard with his partner, "Pika" the Pikachu, at his side. Next thing he knew, Red saw a faint figure climbing up the stairs towards him. The figure looked familiar..

"Red!" the person shouted as he/she ran up the stairs. From hearing the voice, it was Leaf!

"Leaf, is that you?" Red called out as he ran towards the figure. Leaf appeared with snow all over her skirt and jacket.

"I have something important to tell you!" they hugged each other since it has been 3 years since they have last seen each other.

"Well, what is it?"

* * *

**-Leaf-**

Leaf Green did not know what the hell she was doing for her future. She would be in some PokéGear commercials as their "idol/model" of the company and receive a bunch of poké dollars but just wasn't a stable job for her. She tried volunteering as Professor Oak's assistant but a girl already took that job. Leaf considered becoming a gym leader but Blue already took the available job. Since Leaf had so much free time on her hands, she would travel to many regions such as Johto and Hoenn. Leaf decided to visit her hometown, Pallet Town, and pay a visit to her mom and Prof. Oak.

"Hi Mom!" Leaf called out as she barged into her own house.

"Hi, sweetie! Come eat, it's lunch time right now! Oh, Professor Oak wanted to see you as soon as possible! You should go see him after lunch!" Leaf's mom stated as she gestured her to sit down. Leaf nodded in response and ate some food with her mom.

Leaf decided to go to Prof. Oak's lab after she talked with her mom. Leaf walked out of the door as she said goodbye to her mother, walked down the familiar road, passed a patch of wildflowers, and made a left. The lab stood in front of her and she entered it. She saw Professor Oak talking with a girl with turquoise hair in pig tails who seemed to be his assistant. Professor Oak saw me and greeted me.

"Hi, Professor Oak! It's been a long time!" Leaf said and shook the professor's hand.

"Why, hello Leaf! Meet my assistant, Crystal. She has a PokéDex just like you do!" he exclaimed. Leaf and Crystal exchanged smiles and shook hands.

"Anyway, there is something I need to tell you. The professors from other regions and I would like all of the trainers that hold PokéDexes to meet each other. It's quite crucial for our research and well most of you guys did not complete your regional PokéDexes yet. If you guys meet up, maybe you guys can complete the regional AND national PokéDex! Please inform this to Red and Blue and come here again with them." Prof. Oak stated. Leaf nodded in response and exited the lab. Leaf headed towards Mt. Silver with the help of her Pidgeot.

Leaf was climbing up the stairs of the snowy Mt. Silver. She disliked this mountain. Leaf continued to brush the ice from her skirt and hat as she climbed up. She was not prepared for the weather of this mountain. Leaf then saw a figure.

"Red!" she called out as she ran up the stairs. She knew it was him, who else was stupid enough to train in a mountain with a 24/7 blizzard? She hugged him and told the news. After that, they headed towards Viridian City.

* * *

**-Blue-**

Blue Oak was the Viridian City Gym leader. He was in a middle of a battle with a girl. He easily beat his opponent and received money from the girl. After the girl exited the gym , two people entered the door. Blue returned his pokémon to their designated poké balls and saw the two people. It turned out to be Red and Leaf.

"Hey Blue!" Red called out. Blue was surprised at seeing Red since it has been 3 years since they've seen each other at the Indigo Plateau.

"Hey Red. You finally got off from that damn mountain!" Blue joked. Red rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh, Prof. Oak wanted us to meet these other trainers from different regions that hold PokéDexes like we do. We could help each other out by finishing the regional and national PokéDex." Leaf stated. Blue ran his hands through his orange spiky hair and sighed.

"That's bullshit." he cussed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. We actually owe Professor Oak since he gave us our first pokémon and all.. Plus he's your grandpa!" Leaf exclaimed as she lightly punched Blue. Blue sighed and the three of them went to Pallet Town. After Red had greeted his mother, they all went to the lab. Professor Oak was the only person in the lab.

"Hiya gramps." Blue greeted. Blue has seen his grandpa plenty of times because he visits his hometown regularly.

"Hello Blue. Anyway, you will be staying in a house with all of the 'PokéDex holders' and will finish the regional and national PokéDex. You will be staying there until you finished the data. You will meet the other 'Dex Holders within 3 days. I suggest you start packing now. The house is located in Goldenrod City, Johto." Professor Oak said. The Kanto trio sighed and headed off to pack their bags. Looks like Blue has to close the gym for a while...

* * *

**-Gold-**

Ethan Gold (known by his last name) was the champion of the Johto region. He's currently trying to take down the Kanto gyms and earn badges. Gold was on his way to get his 8th badge at the Viridian City Gym. As he walked to the gym, he noticed a sign on the door. It read, '**Will be gone for some time. Sorry for the inconvenience. -Blue**'. This made Gold furious. _'How long will he be gone?!'_ Gold thought. Gold sighed and he suddenly heard his PokéGear ringing. He answered the phone call.

"Hello?" Gold called out. The contact name shown was Professor Elm.

"Gold, come by my lab. I need to tell you something important." Professor Elm stated and he hung up. Gold sighed and headed flew towards New Bark Town. Once he arrived at New Bark Town, Gold headed towards the lab. He saw Crystal and Silver talking with Prof. Elm.

"Hey Professor Elm!" Gold greeted as he walked towards the soon-to-be-bald professor.

"Hi Gold. I have important news for all of you. You will be meeting other trainers who hold PokéDexes, known as PokéDex holders, from other regions to complete regional and national PokéDexes. The other trainers and you guys will be staying at a house located in Goldenrod City. I'll give you the address sometime later. You three will meet the other PokéDex holders in 3 days. You will be staying there until the regional and national PokéDex is finished. Maybe you should start packing soon." Professor Elm said. The three of us nodded in response and headed out the door. Gold ran up to his two friends and bear hugged them.

"Since we will be living together in one house, we get to hang out 24/7!" Gold exclaimed as he winked at Crystal. Crystal and Silver groaned at what the gold eyed boy said.

"No way in hell." Silver said coldly as he rolled his eyes.

"Get off of me!" Crystal yelled at Gold as she kicked him. Gold _definitely_ has nice friends...

* * *

**-Silver-**

Silver McAllister was a traveler. Silver received all Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn gym badges. He finally gained friendship with his pokémon instead of scolding them to become stronger. Even though Silver was friendly towards his pokémon, Silver is still antisocial to some people. Ever since Silver met Gold and Crystal, he does not want to_ kill everyone_ but instead just _punch people_. How nice.

Silver was currently in Professor Elm's lab with Gold and Crystal. Even though Silver stole Prof. Elm's Totodile, Prof. Elm forgave him from seeing the friendship Silver and his pokémon had. After receiving the important news from Professor Elm, the trio left the lab and began packing. The red headed boy lived in Gold's house temporarily since he was homeless. The boy finally finished packing his clothes.. Now he has to wait until he gets to live with strangers... Great.

"Hey Silver. Do you think they're will be hot girls living with us?" Gold asked. Silver sighed at Gold's immature personality and punched him in the gut.

* * *

**-Crystal-**

Crystal Levine is the assistant of Professor Oak and sometimes Professor Elm. Her life was always busy. She would take the Magnet Train in the morning, fly to Pallet Town, do her job for about 6 hours, take the Magnet Train again, fly to New Bark, and get ready for the next day. It was tiring for her. But ever since the news she has received, she finally gets a vacation and get to do her passion... capturing pokémon!

"Okay... Clothes, check. Toiletries, check. Bag, check." Crystal said to herself. Crystal already packed her things and it was finally the night before they go to Goldenrod City. With the help of her own pokémon, Crystal was able to finish packing quickly and get a good night's rest. She couldn't wait to meet the other PokéDex holders!

* * *

**-Ruby-**

Brendan Ruby (He's always called by his last name) is the champion of the Hoenn region. Even though he's known for his battling skills, his first passion was being a coordinator. Ruby had two different personalities. One side of him was being a cocky and arrogant bastard that looked hot when battling. Well.. the other side of him is the complete opposite, he acts like a prissy. Ruby's other side is him being all fashionable and making everything look pretty when coordinating. Only one person has seen the other side of Ruby, that was May Sapphire Birch. Anyway let's get back to the story!

Ruby loaded all of his bags on his mom's car and sat in the backseat. He was preparing for this day to meet all of the 'Dex holders. Sapphire decided to carpool with Ruby. She sat next to him and Ruby's mom drove them to Goldenrod City.

* * *

**-Sapphire-**

May Sapphire Birch (she's always called by her middle name) is the assistant of her father, Professor Birch. After she was defeated by Ruby many times in battling, she gave up her dream of becoming champion and became the official assistant for her dad.

Sapphire loaded her bags in the trunk and she sat next to Ruby.

"Hey cocky bastard~" Sapphire said in a sweet tone. Luckily the mom was still in the house doing something.

"Hi May Sapphire Bitch!" Ruby greeted with a fake smile on his face. These type of harsh actions show their friendship. They're not rivals but best friends.

"Okay you guys! We have to go now!" Ruby's mom said as she entered the car and started it. We drove all the way to Goldenrod City.

* * *

**-Platina-**

Dawn Platinum (known as Platina) was the champion of the Sinnoh region. She traveled to Hoenn and Johto and met the champions named Gold and Ruby. It was quite fun for her when traveling. She got even more excited when she was going to travel to Johto again and live in Goldenrod City!

Platina sat in the airplane seat with her friends, Dia and Pearl. From what she had heard, it would take 5 hours to get to the Goldenrod Airport.

"I'm so excited! We get to meet other trainers with PokéDexes!" Platina squealed with a huge smile on her face.

"Calm down! You're gonna waste all your energy by the time we get there!" Pearl said as he slumped down on his seat from boredom.

"Well I'm excited too.." Dia said as he took a bite of a potato chip.

* * *

**-Pearl-**

Barry Pearl (known as Pearl) was the new gym leader at Sunyshore City. He received many challengers but most of them lost. When he found out he was going to live in Goldenrod City temporarily, Pearl closed down the gym until he comes back.

"Uh.. I'm so bored.." Pearl complained as he slumped down on his seat. Platina ended up sleeping from wasting all her energy and Dia was watching some anime he likes. B-O-R-I-N-G!

"We have about half an hour left until we land." Dia said without taking his eyes off the mini T.V screen. Pearl sighed and propped his elbow on the armrest and rested his chin on his palm.

"I swear, I'm going to jump off this airplane right now." Pearl stated as he sighed for the umpteenth time.

* * *

-**Diamond-**

Lucas Diamond (known as Dia) is a worker for Professor Rowan. His job is to feed, groom, and play with the pokémon Professor Rowan researches.

"Where am I?" Dia asked to himself as he exited the airport. He completely lost Platina and Pearl and forget the address of the new house. Dia took his bags and walked around Goldenrod City like a helpless fool. He already went back to the airport to find them but he still didn't find them! After walking around in hopeless circles, Dia saw a girl walking towards him. She looked familiar...

"Hey, are you a PokéDex holder?" the girl asked as she pointed at the PokéDex Dia was holding. The girl seemed older than him by maybe 2 or 3 years. She was wearing a white hat, blue tank top, and red skirt.

"Yes I am." Dia answered with his usual smile on his face. The girl smiled at his answer.

"Me too! My name is Leaf Green. It's nice to meet you!" she said. She led Dia towards the house were living in. As they entered the white gates of the house, Dia's jaw dropped at the look of the house.

* * *

**I seriously hate that introduction chapter. It took longer to write than I thought it would. Yeah I know it was a boring chapter but it is pretty important!**

**Please review!**

**Here are the profiles of the 'Dex Holders.**

**Red- **

age: 14

Birthday: August 8

Personality: a energetic and stubborn guy, loves to battle

**Leaf- **

age: 14

Birthday: June 1

Personality: A stubborn prankster, loves to play matchmaker and traveling

**Blue- **

age: 14

Birthday: November 22

Personality: A stubborn and rude guy, loves to train his pokémon

**Gold- **

age: 13

Birthday: July 21

Personality: A perverted guy, loves to battle and annoy Crystal

**Silver- **

age: 13

Birthday: December 24

Personality: A rude and cold-hearted guy, loves to train his pokémon and punch Gold

**Crystal- **

age: 13

Birthday: April 30

Personality: A sweet yet bossy girl, loves to capture pokémon

**Ruby- **

age: 12

Birthday: July 2

Personality: Arrogant and cocky (sometimes a prissy), loves to battle and take part in contests

**Sapphire- **

age: 12

Birthday: September 20

Personality: A stubborn and gullible girl, loves to do fieldwork and beat up Ruby

**Dia- **

age: 11

Birthday: December 4

Personality: A guy with no worries, loves to take care of pokémon and eat

**Pearl- **

age: 11

Birthday: February 12

Personality: An impatient guy, loves to battle

**Platina- **

age: 11

Birthday: October 27

Personality: A happy and clever girl, loves to battle and wear the color pink

**~Maxian~**


	2. Shit Just Got Real

**This is the actual first chapter... Hope you like it! The story will now take place in first person point of view. By the way, there's going to be a BUNCH of dialogue.. just saying..**

**~Maxian**

* * *

**Shit Just Got Real**

**-Leaf-**

The house I was now going to live in was huge. Thank Arceus that the house was secluded from houses and buildings because this place has a huge neon sign that says "Rob this whole place!" on it. With the boy named Dia trailing behind me, we entered the white gates of the house. In front of the house was a huge garden and a fountain in the center._ How fancy_. We walked down the brown brick path that led to the 2 story beige colored house. We entered the dark brown double doors and in front of us was a living room. A dark brown leather couch was in front of us with many beige colored pillows on it. In front of the couch was a dark brown wooden coffee table that was on a dark green rug. In front of the coffee table was a 52" plasma flat screen T.V. Behind the T.V was huge windows that showed the backyard. _This is way too fancy_.

"Hey you're blocking the doorway!" a random trainer said. I looked behind me and saw a bunch of trainers. I stepped to the side while holding my bags.

"Dang this place is huge.." a girl with a green bandana said as she plopped herself on the couch. Since I was going to live with these trainers for some time, I might as well introduce myself right now.

"Uh.. Hi, my name is Leaf!" I greeted to the girl with a green bandana. She smiled and we shook hands.

"I'm May Sapphire Birch. I hope we become great friends." she said. A boy with white hair plopped right next to Sapphire.

"Wow, Sapph. You never act like that to me!" the boy with white hair said in a jokingly matter. Sapphire rolled her eyes at what he said.

"Well 'cause you're a cocky bastard!" Sapphire scoffed at the boy. They sound like some old married couple... I backed away from the heated argument and I accidently fell on someone.

"Oh god Leaf.." Red grunted as he fixed his red hat. I was literally on top of him!

"MAKE OUT SESSION! DANG!" a boy shouted. Red and I blushed and stood up awkwardly. The voice who said it turned out to be a boy with messy black hair and gold eyes. He reminded me of a kitty cat.

"You're so immature!" a blue haired girl with pigtails said as she slapped the kitty cat boy. Wait, wasn't that Crystal?

"Hi Crystal!" I greeted. She smiled at me then kicked the gold eyed boy.

"Hi! Sorry for what he said. GOLD APOLOGIZE!" Crystal shouted as she kicked Gold again.. Awkward...

"Uh, sorry." Gold said carelessly and gave me a wink. _That son of a bitch_. Crystal was about to punch him but I beat her to it. The punch made him get knocked down to the floor. I'm such a nice person. The poor boy named Dia was awkwardly watching the scene as he ate a bag of pretzels. Gold got up with a bloody nose and an injured ego._ Serves you right_.

"Wow, first day of meeting new trainers and your ego already shattered. I'm not surprised." a boy with red hair said. I greeted him like what I did to the other trainers but he walked away. _Rude_!

"Sorry Gold and Silver can be really rude." Crystal apologized. I smiled and waved off the incident.

"THERE YOU ARE DIA! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" a boy shouted from the doorway. The boy then bear hugged Dia and slapped him. Dia didn't seem to show any pain from the hug and slap and continued to eat his pretzels.

"I got lost. The girl in the white hat named Leaf helped me find this place." Dia stated in a muffled voice from the food in his mouth. The boy that slapped Dia looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks for helping Dia find his way here. He has a bad sense of direction. My name is Pearl." Pearl said as we shook hands. Wow, Dia must be offended at what Pearl said.

"Hi guys! The name is Platina~" a girl with black hair and a white beanie shouted as she entered the doorway. Platina looked at everyone and smiled.

"Is everyone here?" Red asked. I counted everyone and only 10 were here..

"Who're we missing?" I asked. Next thing I knew, Blue appeared beside me and ruffled my brown hair in a _brotherly matter_.

"You forgot me, sheesh." he stated.

_**Few minutes later...**_

The other 'Dex holders and I went to tour around the house. To the left hand side of the living room is the kitchen. The kitchen obviously had a black oven, black stove top, stainless steel fridge/freezer, a steel toaster oven, dark brown wooden cabinets and pantry, and a stainless steel sink on a granite island. The kitchen had beige tiled flooring and tan painted walls. I saw Dia store many snacks in the pantry... fattie. To the right hand side of the living room was a door that led to a game room. Like the living room, the game room had a 52" Plasma flat screen T.V with many bean bags and game consoles.

"This place is heaven~" Gold said as he threw himself on a bunch of beanbags.

"C'mon, we need to go upstairs!" Crystal said as she pushed Gold off the beanbags.

Upstairs were 12 rooms.. wait 12 rooms? There were only 11 of us! Oh whatever.. Each of the rooms had a queen sized bed, 2 nightstands, 1 huge closet, a 42" flat screen T.V, and a connected bathroom. Each of the rooms had a window door that connected to one huge balcony on either the front or back of the house (depending on which side of the rooms you are on).

"Great time to unpack..." I groaned. We each choose a bedroom to go to.

**Here's how the rooms looked like:****  
**

_**Left hand side: Right hand side:**_

**Empty _ Platina**

** Silver_ Sapphire**

**Red _Leaf**

** Gold_ Crystal**

**Blue_ Dia**

**Ruby _Pearl**

_**[_= Hallway]**_

I went to my designated room and started to unpack. Since it was going to take forever, I took out my pokémon so they could help me. My blastoise (Squirt), nidoqueen (Rin), espeon (Vivi), ditto (Ditto), ninetales (Cinders), and clefairy (Luna) appeared in front of me and helped me unpack. Vivi unpacked the clothes and set them in closets and drawers with her psychic powers. Rin helped add the beddings on the bed. Squirt added the toiletries (which he had a hard time with his claw thingies) to the bathroom. The rest of my team and I added photos, books, stuffed toys, and posters to their designated places.

"Thanks guys!" I said happily as I returned my pokémon to their poké balls. I went to the backyard and let my pokémon play there for a while at the patches of grass, rocky areas, and pond.

**_After everyone was done packing..._**

Once all of us were settled in, we decided to start getting to work on our PokéDexes in the backyard. It was quite hard since everyone was distracted..

"Okay, let's start to the beginning. The first pokémon on the dex is Bulbasaur.." Crys said as she looked at her dex. Everyone looked at Red since he was the only one with a Venusaur.

"I don't have a Bulbasaur anymore, it already evolved!" Red exclaimed. His Venusaur went by his side and everyone started scanning it.

"This is going to take longer than I thought it would.." Pearl mumbled as he lied down on the grass.

"#004. That's Charmander." I said. Everyone scanned Blue's Charizard.

**_An hour later..._**

"#137... A Porygon..." Ruby groaned. Everyone scanned Dia's Porygon. This was way too fucking boring. We're not even done with the Kanto Dex yet! Next thing we knew, Crystal's PokéGear rang.

"Hello?... Oh, hi Professor Oak... What is it?... A package was delivered to our house?... Ok, I'll pick it up!... Thank you! Bye!" Crystal said over the phone and she hung up. She quickly went to grab the package and came back to the backyard. Everyone crowded around her as she opened the package. They were cables... Next to the cables was a note that said:

**Dear Dex Holders,**

**Hello, how are you guys? Is your research going well?**

** I have sent you these Dex Cables to use for the data.**

**Instead of scanning pokémon manually, you can use these**

**cables to share data in your Dex with others. It's quite useful!**

**Good luck!**

**Sincerely,**

**Professor Oak**

Once everyone finished reading it, everyone groaned. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE SCANNED 137 POKéMON AND THERE IS AN EASIER WAY?!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" we all yelled. Everyone started flipping off the dex and cussing out loud. After that whole scenario, everyone shared data with the cables.

"All we have to do is catch the rest legendaries." Silver groaned. _Great, just great_. I was staring up at the sky to calm myself down and I saw several black helicopters.. Wait, what?!

"Guys look up at the sky.." I said as I pointed towards the helicopters. Everyone looked up in shock.

"What the hell?" Pearl said.

"THEY'RE GOING TOWARDS THE RADIO TOWER!" Blue shouted. The helicopters went towards the radio tower and a ladder came down. Many people in black clothes climbed down the ladder. Who the hell were they?!

"We need to check this out, let's go guys!" Red shouted as the dex holders called their pokémon bqck into their poké balls. Everyone got out of the house and exited the white gate. Many people in black clothing started crowding the streets of Goldenrod City. A crowd of in black clothing ran towards us with poké balls in their hands.

"GET BACK IN THE HOUSE OR WE WILL TAKE YOUR POKéMON! WE ARE TEAM ROCKET!" they shouted. No one moved. **Shit just got real.** **It's about to go down.**

* * *

**That was a short chapter... Well follow and review~**

**~Maxian**


	3. Team Rocket Infiltration

**This chapter was just plain horrible. I don't know how to make it any better.**

_**Max Saturday burns toasters: Lol. Thanks for being my first reviewer! By the way, you have an awesome username.**_

_**writerforthelessknown: **** Haha your welcome, I'm a huge fan of RedxLeaf~**_

* * *

**The Plan**

**-Leaf-**

_"GET BACK IN THE HOUSE OR WE WILL TAKE YOUR POKéMON! WE ARE TEAM ROCKET!" they shouted. No one moved._

"Come on out Noctowl!" Platina shouted as she threw a poké ball. What the hell was she doing?

"Go Porygon!" Dia shouted as Porygon appeared in front of him.

"You guys go to the radio tower! We'll stay here to get rid of them!" Platina said. Noctowl used made a huge gust of wind and the rest of the gang and I sprinted towards the Radio Tower.

"What's the plan?" Red asked while we ran for our lives. As we ran, I saw a door that led to an underground path. I led the dex trainers to the underground tunnel to talk about the plan in private. I made everyone gather around in a circle.

"Here's the plan. We disguise as Team Rocket and enter the Radio Tower. The Radio Tower is probably heavily guarded by Rocket members so it'll be the easiest to enter in disguises instead of battling them head on. Once we enter, we need about two people to get the hostages. Ruby, Sapphire, you guys will find the hostages and bring them to safety. They might know a thing or two about why Team Rocket infiltrated the Radio Tower." I said. Ruby and Sapphire nodded at what they heard.

"Gold, Silver, and Crystal, you guys fend off or distract any Rocket members that see Ruby and Sapphire getting the hostages to safety." I said to the Johto trio. They nodded in response.

"Blue, Red, and I are going to battle the people in charge of the whole infiltration." I ordered. Everyone understood the orders. Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps! The figure came closer and closer and it turned out to be a Team Rocket member!

"What are you guys doing slacking off during the job?!" he interrogated._ Excuse me?_

"I'm going to report this to the executives if you don't hurry up, put on your uniform, and do your job!" he roared. He handed us some Team Rocket uniforms and shooed us towards the nearest bathrooms. _That made our plan much easier!_

_**Few minutes later...**_

I straightened out my black long sleeve with the 'R' symbol on it, my black miniskirt, my white gloves, and my white boots. I gathered up my hair into a neat high ponytail which felt really weird since I usually keep my hair down. I got out of the of the bathroom and saw the dex holders straightening out their disguises. Everyone looked _so_ different with the Team Rocket uniforms they had...

"You guys ready?" Red asked. We all nodded and headed towards the Radio Tower.

**Radio Tower Infiltration- Step one: Entering the building.**

All of us entered the building calmly with serious looks on our faces. No one gave us odd looks, _whew! _We went upstairs to the recording room for Buena's Password Show. Buena was under her desk in fear from the Team Rocket members. I nodded as a signal for Step Two to initiate.

**Radio Tower Infiltration- Step two: Save the hostages.**

Ruby and Sapphire went towards Buena and began talking to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Buena shrieked as she curled up into a ball.

"We're not actual Team Rocket members, we're in disguise." Sapphire said calmly. Buena eased up a bit and looked at the two trainers.

"Hmm.. okay then.." Buena said in a unsure tune. Ruby sighed as a response.

"Do you know any reason why Team Rocket infiltrated the Radio Tower?" Ruby asked.

"From what I heard, they are making a radio broadcast to bring back their original leader, Giovanni." Buena said. Silver overheard the conversation and clenched his fists. His eyebrows furrowed and he inhaled deeply.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Gold asked as he guarded Buena, Ruby, and Sapphire. Silver sighed in response.

"It's nothing. Buena, Ruby, and Sapphire are safe. I don't see any Rocket Grunts here, c'mon Red and the others are waiting for us." Silver said. The rest of the gang ran upstairs. After walking past Team Rocket grunts, we finally reached the 5th floor. We then saw the director of the Radio Tower!_  
_

"Hi, director! Are you okay? Don't worry we're not actual Team Rocket grunts!" Crystal greeted at the director. We gathered around the director.

"Thank you for saving me! I've been trapped in here for such a long time- NOT!" the director shouted. Suddenly, he took of his mask and showed some purple haired freak!

"You've been fooled by my disguises! Priceless! Now I'm going to report some intruders to the fellow grunts. Ha! The name is Petrel, I'm a Team Rocket Executive. Go Koffing!" Petrel snickered as he threw a poké ball.

"You guys go ahead! I'll handle this son of a bitch!" Gold said and winked. He threw a poké ball and his Typhlosion, Blaze, appeared in front of him. We nodded in response and exited the Radio Tower. This mission took longer than I thought it would..

"FUCK! What are we going to do now!" Blue cussed as we panted heavily from all the running. Honestly, I didn't know what to do... Wait..

"Guys, remember when that Team Rocket guy was in the underground tunnel!?" I said. An imaginary light bulb appeared above my head.

"Uhh.. yeah." Red said not knowing where this was leading to.

"He can't be there because he's slacking off! There's probably more Team Rocket members down there!" I exclaimed. The imaginary light bulb exploded from my excitement! All of us ran towards the underground tunnel. We walked around the underground path and saw a door with a sign that read:

**DO NOT ENTER! EMPLOYEES ONLY!**

Tch, "employees" my ass. Unfortunately, the door needed a key on it. Everyone groaned as we tried opening the locked door by kicking it. I got pumped up for nothing!

"Guys!" someone shouted. It turned out to be Ruby and Sapphire! They ran up to us and gave me some sort of card key. I quickly swiped the card key on the scanner and the door opened!

"Oh Arceus! Thanks!" I exclaimed. All of us slowly walked in and saw some sort of Team Rocket basement... I saw many Rocket grunts guarding the area and they all noticed us!

"It's the imposters!" they all shouted in unison. Well, shit. They all crowded towards us and brought out their pokémon. Some bitch decided to make their Koffing use smoke screen. How nice. Smoke was in the air and I started crawling to get out of the place. I kept crawling and finally saw everything clear again! All of us ended up exiting the smoke hell hole and we continued our way to find the rest of these _executives_. The "gang" and I went through some interesting paths and pressed many other weird buttons to open doors. It was quite a hassle. Next thing we knew, we saw the actual director curled up into a ball near a bunch of boxes.

"Uh, director?" I called out as I walked towards the director.

"Get away from me, Team Rocket!" he screamed.

"We're all in disguise! We're here to bring you to safety!" I said trying to comfort the director of the Radio Tower. The director took a few deep breaths and smiled at us.

"Thank you for saving me then. You are all really brave! Here as a gift for saving me!" he said happily as he gave us a card key.

"Thank you for the gift." I said and smiled. Crystal and Sapphire decided to stay with the director to protect him from other Team Rocket grunts. The rest of us continued onwards.

_**Half an hour later...**_

It was quite tiring running up all those stairs and battling each and every Team Rocket grunt. I wish our cover wasn't blown! We climbed up more stairs and saw a Team Rocket member waiting for us. He was definitely not a grunt, he looked like he had more authority.

"I've been waiting for you, _imposters_. I'm Proton, the executive of Team Rocket!" Proton yelled as he threw a poké ball. A Golbat appeared in front of us.

"You guys go. I've been waiting to battle ever since arrived here." Ruby said as his Milotic appeared in front of him. We nodded in response and went up the stairs. This time we finally saw an elevator but a Team Rocket member blocking it.

"What do we have here? Hm.. A Viridian City gym leader, a Kanto Champion, a model for the PokéGear product, and the son of Team Rocket's leader." the lady said as she eyed Blue, Red, Silver, and I. _Wait, what?! What's going on?! _I saw Silver clench his fists from what the Rocket member said. He never told us this, but then again we just met today...

"I'm Ariana, the executive of Team Rocket." she said with an evil grin on her face. She took out her poké ball and a Vileplume appeared in front of her. I never got to battle this whole entire time, I _have_ to battle _now_.

"Guys, go ahead. You guys go to the elevator and battle the other Team Rocket members. Plus, I bet Silver is stronger than me at battling." I said as my ninetales, Cinders, appeared in front of me.

"Good luck, Leaf" Red said as he entered the elevator. He knew that I wanted to battle with him and Blue for old time's sake but there's more important things to do right now.

"Let's do this." I said to myself.

**Team Rocket Infiltration- Step Three: Take down the executives**

**(WARNING: The worst battle scene ever)**

"Cinders, use fire blast!" I commanded. Cinders created an intense blast of fire and it went straight towards the Vileplume. Vileplume tried to dodge the fire attack but was too slow. Suddenly, the grass type pokémon fell to the floor and fainted. _That was easy. _Ariana was furious! She threw another poké ball and an Arbok appeared. I switched my pokémon and my espeon, Vivi, appeared.

"Arbok, crunch!" Ariana ordered. Arbok slithered towards Vivi and was about to bite her but Arbok missed! Vivi's highest stat was speed, definitely great for dodging.

"Psybeam!" I ordered to Vivi. The psychic pokémon's red orb on her forehead began to blow and rainbow beam shot the purple snake. Because of type advantage, Arbok was damaged from the beam but was somehow still standing.

"Use Acid!" the Team Rocket executive yelled. The purple snake shot a spray of acid towards Vivi. Unfortunately, Vivi was unable to dodge and her skin started to sting from the damage! While Vivi was trying to put up with the damage, the Arbok wrapped its body on my Espeon to make some sort of bind.

"Vivi, Swift!" I said with a hint of a nervous tone in my voice. Since the Arbok was at such a close range, the ray of stars Vivi created made Arbok faint. _Heh, why was I so worried?_

"Ugh! Okay, go Murkrow!" Ariana groaned as she threw her poké ball.

"You did a good job, Vivi! It's your turn, Squirt!" I shouted as I withdrew Vivi and brought out my blastoise, Squirt.

"Wing attack!" Ariana ordered. The Murkrow's wings glowed and attacked Blastoise. Since Squirt has a high defense stat and level of power, there was barely any damage.

"Hydro Canon!" I commanded. Squirt shot a watery blast at the Murkrow. Next thing I knew, the bird was on the ground twitching. _Take that bitch~_

"Hm, if only used that power as an executive." she said to me. I flipped her off in response and entered the elevator. Time to help with Red and the others.

* * *

**-Red-**

Blue, Silver, and I entered the elevator and left Leaf to battle the executive, Ariana. The elevator started going up and I was prepared for the battle. I wasn't nervous at all, I just haven't battled anyone for such a long time. I straightened out my Team Rocket uniform- wow that sounds really weird to say... Next thing I knew, we reached the final floor, the Observation Deck. We walked out and saw an executive in white uniform and a Team Rocket grunt in black uniform.

"Why hello Red, Blue, and _Silver_." he said as he emphasized Silver's name. He paced back in forth with the nighttime view of Goldenrod City behind him.

"I've been waiting for you guys ever since you broke into the Radio Tower in those uniforms. If only you were actual Team Rocket members.. Anyway, the name is Archer, I'm the executive and head of this whole infiltration. This young girl beside me is Soul. Care to battle?" Archer said. We nodded in response. Silver automatically battled Soul while Blue and I battled Archer.

"Go, Koffing and Houndour!" Archer said. I took out my pokémon, Lapras, and Blue took out his Rhydon. Lapras attacked the Houndour by slamming her body onto the Houndour. This inflicted a lot of damage towards the Houndour. Just as Koffing was about to shoot a poisonous sludge on my Lapras, Rhydon stabbed the foe with a sharpened rock. Koffing fainted but Houndour was standing yet really weak. Archer took out his pokémon, Houndoom, which seemed to be the "powerhouse" of his team. The Houndoom created a discharge of filthy-gas, known as Smog, towards our pokémon. Unfortunately, our two pokémon accidently inhaled the gas and became poisoned! As Rhydon and Lapras tried to put up with the poison in their systems, the Houndoom and Houndour bit both of them!

"Lapras, Psychic!" I commanded in a panicked voice. Lapras hit the foes with a huge telekinetic force and purple waves surrounded the opponent's pokémon. _They will definitely faint for sure, especially the Houndour! _The attack inflicted damage on the Houndour and caused it to faint. Unfortunately, the Houndoom was still standing but breathing heavily. Blue's Rhydon charged towards the Houndoom and bit it with it's electrified fangs! The Houndoom was electrified and suddenly fainted!

"Hmph! This is not the end of Team Rocket!" Archer roared. He was about to flee to the elevator but Leaf ended blocking him.

"Oh wow you defeated him!" Leaf said happily as she laughed Archer. She let him flee to the elevator.

"Wow you defeated me~" Soul said to Silver. She giggled a bit then winked at Silver and fled also in the elevator. You could tell that Silver wanted to punch that girl in the face. _What an odd girl..._

"We should go meet up with the others, WE WON!" Leaf cheered and jumped up. I smiled at her excited nature. Once we were about to leave, the actual director of the Radio Tower came up to us.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving the Radio Tower! Here as a reward for your help!" he exclaimed as he gave us a wooden box. Inside the wooden box was one rainbow colored wing and a silver wing.

"It'll be important for you guys later on!" he exclaimed. We waved goodbye and headed out to look for the others.

* * *

**-Leaf-**

After the whole Team Rocket Infiltration, we looked for the rest of the dex holders and headed home. All of the Team Rocket members were gone and so now, Goldenrod City was safe from harm. Now that all of that ended, we were all lying down (still in the Team Rocket uniforms) in the living room from exhaustion. Crystal, Sapphire, and I were sitting on the couch while the others were sitting on the floor.

"Wow, I can't believe we did that. We're actually heroes!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Haha, now that we're done with the whole Team Rocket drama... Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Everyone agreed except Silver but in the end, we forced him to play either way. Ooh~ This will be fun~ Time to make some couples~

* * *

**Truth or Dare chapter coming up next! There is a bunch of mistakes and stuff in my writing.. I'll edit it later~. If you want, you can suggest some dares for the Dex holders if you want! Also, Soul will appear more in the chapters, she's quite an important character!**

**PEACE OUT BITCHES!**

**~Maxian~**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Sorry for the previous chapter guys! Not the best one.. But this will make up for it~ Prepare for some shipping moments~**

**I changed everyone's age! The Kanto Trio is age 15. The Johto Trio age is 14. The Hoenn Duo age is 13. The Sinnoh Trio age is 12.**

**WARNING: HARSH LANGUAGE!**

**_[A certain reader named "Max saturday burns toasters" is in love with Silver.. Oh you're going to love this chapter, just saying~]_**

**~Maxian~**

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

**-Leaf-**

"So you guys ready?" I asked with a smirk on my face. _Operation Matchmaker game initiate!_ We all sat in a circle in the living room. _This is going to be fun!_

"Okay here are the rules~ First, You can only choose the same thing twice. For example, if you chose "Truth" twice then you have to choose "Dare" the next time. Second, the dare you make HAS to be legal. No drugs, kay?" I said in a jokingly matter. Others laughed or rolled their eyes at me.

"Now here's the important part. If you refuse to do the dare or answer the question, you have to be a slave for the person that gave you a dare/truth for one WHOLE week. Slaves as in chores or whatever, no sex slaves!" I said with my usual smirk. I heard Gold groan from what I said. _Perv. _I spin the bottle and the tip landed on Crystal. I asked the usual question and she chose "Truth".

"Ooh~ First victim. Hm.. lemme think. Oh! Out of all the people in this room, who would you date and why?" I asked. Crystal's face went to a bright shade of red. _Aww.. she's blushing~ _

"Umm... I don't know.." Crystal said nervously as she played with her pig tail. All the guys in the room were paying attention to her._ Pressure is on you, Crys._

"C'mon just do it based on their looks!" I said trying to coax her into saying the truth.

"Uh.. Based on looks, IwoulddateGold." Crys said quickly as she buried her face into her hands. _Ooh~ The serious Crys is blushing!_ Only some people heard what she said, and one of them was Gold._ Looks like Crys is going to be teased by Gold for some time~_

"I knew you would fall in love with me sooner or later." Gold said arrogantly with his usual lopsided grin. Next thing we knew, Crystal punched him in the stomach! _Oh how nice!_ After that incident, Crys spin the bottle and the tip landed on Dia.

"Okay Dia, truth or dare?" Crys asked. It took Dia a while to answer the question.

"Dare!" he exclaimed. _He's really excited for this game, dang!_

"I dare you to stick ice in your underwear until it melts!" she exclaimed as she tried to hold in her laughter. _Oh. My. Arceus. _Dia took a bowl of ice from the kitchen and poured it down his underpants.

"HOLY TAUROS POOP!" he yelled as he ran around the living room screaming his head off. Everyone started cracking up at this! Even Silver smiled at the whole scene Dia did! After a few minutes, the ice melted and Dia was on the floor trying to regain his strength. _Poor guy. _Dia came back to the circle and spun the bottle. The tip landed on Sapphire.

"Truth or dare?" Dia asked weakly.

"Dare." Sapph immediately answered with a confident grin on her face. For the first time ever, the relaxed Dia actually smirked. _We're having a Zombie Apocalypse soon. That's for sure._

"I dare you to wake up Red's Snorlax from his 'beauty sleep'!" Dia said. No one said anything. There was dead silence. Everyone knew if you woke up a Snorlax you would get squished to death from his enormous size!

* * *

**-Sapphire-**

I walked through the tall grass in the backyard. The only light I could use to see was the full moon. The other Dex trainers were in the patio watching me closely. I saw the enormous Snorlax sleeping peacefully. I tightened my grip on the Poké Flute and I took deep breaths. I put my mouth onto the mouthpiece and began to play the soft music. Suddenly, the large Snorlax woke up and stared at me for quite some time. He got up and started charging towards me! I ran as fast as I could! Just as I was about to reach the patio, I tripped by my own two feet and the Snorlax picked me up!

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted and I closed my eyes shut waiting for my doom. I was thrown up and I anticipated for myself to crash into the ground until something caught me.. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw familiar ruby colored eyes..

"Playing Damsel in Distress, aren't you?" Ruby joked as I was still in his arms. My face went completely red. _This is embarrassing. _He set me down and I lightly punched him._ What a tease._

"Huh? No 'thank you' from my damsel in distress?" he teased as he poked me. My eyebrow twitched in irritation and I kicked him in the balls.

"Thank you, _motherfucker_." I said and I walked away. _I hope he dies... slowly._

**_Few minutes later..._**

I spun the bottle in the center of the circle and it landed on Silver. _Oh my Arceus. I know what to do for him._

"Truth or dare?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Silver glared at me for a moment.

"Dare." he said without giving a fuck. _Ohohoho worst choice, Silver!_

"I dare you... to cross-dress!" I exclaimed. Everyone stared in shock and started laughing and rolling on the floor.

"OH MY ARCEUS! GENIUS, SAPPH!" Leaf shouted as she wiped tears from her eyes. Silver growled and gave me "I hope you die in the fiery depths of hell" look. I honestly don't care if he kills me in my sleep, it would be worth it!

* * *

**-Silver-**

FUCK YOU SAPPHIRE! DIE, DIE, DIE! I WISH THAT SNORLAX SUFFOCATED YOU TO YOUR DEATH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! DIE!

"Oh my gosh. He actually looks gorgeous." Leaf said in shock as she saw the outcome of my cross-dressing. I was wearing a fucking pink frilly dress, pink heels, and a pink bow! My hair was up in a goddamn ponytail! I hope everyone dies right now.

"Wow, I would actually date him if he dressed like that." Gold said while checking me out. _This. is. horrible._

"Silvia, say cheese!" Platina shouted as she took a picture of me with her fucking pink Polaroid camera.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" I screamed and flipped everyone off. Why did I even join this game in the first place.

"Oh my Arceus! Look, Blue is having a nosebleed!" Platina exclaimed as she pointed at Blue. Blue was hiding his nose from everyone as his nose bled. WHY IS EVERYONE SO TURNED ON FROM MY CROSS-DRESSING?! I HATE EVERYONE! GO SUCK YOURSELVES!

_**After I calmed down.. slightly...**_

I spun the bottle and the mouthpiece landed on Blue. I gave him a death glare and asked the signature question of the game. He immediately chose "dare".

"I dare you to touch Red's Pikachu's red cheeks." I said. Everyone new if you touch any pikachu's cheeks, you will be electrocuted. From what I've heard, it feels like hell.

"Blue, good luck." Pearl said as he patted Blue's back.

* * *

**-Blue-**

I am screwed for life. I don't know what Silver has against me! It was just a stinking nosebleed! Who wouldn't get turn on- Ahem! WHAT AM I DOING?! I AM STRAIGHT MAN THAT EVERY GIRL SWOONS OVER!

"Hiya Pika!" I greeted as I walked towards Pika. He greeted back by saying his own name. It's now or never. I touched his cheeks to meet my doom. I sure did. I was electrocuted! Lightning shook through my body from my head to toe! After the shock was done, well I blacked out. I seriously hate Silver right now.

_**Once I woke up...**_

Wow, I only blacked out for 10 minutes. That was short. I was expecting to see the light or something when I woke up but I guess not... I spun the bottle and the mouthpiece landed on Platina.

"Truth or dare?" I asked. Platina answered with "Truth".

"What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" I asked. Platina sighed and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Back when I was in Trainer's School, I had to go to the bathroom like _really _bad. It was close to recess but I _had _to go! I kept on asking my teacher for permission to go to the bathroom! She got so annoyed at me that I had to stay in the classroom for 5 minutes during recess. During that 5 minutes, I couldn't hold it anymore and then I peed on my chair. I had to clean it up and stay in the class longer! The scent lingered even when recess was over and my teacher started ranting about me during class!" Platina exclaimed._ Ooh that's cold! _

* * *

**-Platina-**

I spun the bottle and it landed on Leaf. Hmm... I know she's definitely going to choose dare. Definitely... I have to think of something that would be hilarious...

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare." Leaf said with a smirk on her face. Let's see that smirk fade away! From the looks of it, Leaf and Red make the cutest couple ever so...

"I dare you to kiss Red... on the lips!" I said then giggled. Leaf's smirk faded instantly and was replaced with a blush. Red's face was the color of his own name!

"Heh! That's easy!" Leaf said confidently as she hid her blush. Everyone was shocked at what she said... especially Red. This is going to be hilarious!

* * *

**-Leaf-**

Well, shit. Me and my fucking ego... Oh Arceus. I am screwed for life. I mean Red is the nicest, funniest, sweetest, cutest, hottest- WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?! Okay, sure he is hot especially those red eyes and spiky brown hair... but I've known him since I was 3 years old! This is the most awkwardest thing I have ever done in my life... Guess it's time to do it.

I walked up to Red and pressed my lips against his. Everything was in slow motion. I was in a moment of sweet bliss until I pulled away. I quickly hid my blushing face and I smiled at everyone. Blue's jaw dropped to the floor, Gold gave a thumb's up to Red, Silver had a poker face on, Crys started squealing from excitement, Ruby looked pale, Sapph had an awkward look on her face, Dia's jaw dropped but had chips in his mouth, Pearl looked traumatized, and Platina started saying stuff about "burningleafshipping". I have weird friends indeed.

"You actually did it!" Platina said in a state of shock.

"OOH! GET SOME OF IT RED!" screamed the perverted gold eyed boy. Okay, I felt confident at what I did at first.. but now I want to hide in a corner. I just ruined a perfectly good relationship. He's probably never going to talk to me again. He might ignore me! HOLY SHIT!

* * *

**-Red-**

I saw through Leaf's act. She did not want her ego to shatter so she forced herself to k-kiss me.. Is it weird that I said I kinda like it? Yeah it's probably weird. Oh Arceus..

Leaf spun the bottle a second time and it landed on Ruby. I decided to help her forget that whole incident and to just focus on the game! Ruby chose to do "Dare".

"Dare him to drink 'The Drink'!" I whispered to Leaf. She smiled at my idea and nodded.

"Ruby, I dare you to drink this type of drink Red and I are going to make. No matter what the ingredients are in the drink, you are going to drink it unless you want to become my slave." Leaf said with a smirk. She's definitely back to her usual self.

_**In the kitchen...**_

"Okay add these things! Hot sauce, chocolate syrup, vanilla extract, cola, lemonade, ketchup, orange juice, and milk." Leaf said as she handed me the ingredients. I poured all the ingredients and blended them with a spoon. It looked like... shit. That's for sure. We handed the glass of shit to Ruby.

"The whole thing?" Ruby asked reluctantly.

"Yup!" Leaf said happily. Ruby slowly put the glass to his lips and then chugged the whole thing in one gulp! It kind of scared me how fast he chugged down the shitty drink. Next thing I knew, Ruby ran to the bathroom to barf into the toilet. _How nice._

* * *

**-Ruby-**

That tasted horrible! I gripped the sides of the toilet seat and threw up into the bowl. I seriously do not want to play that game anymore, I should have forfeited and just be Leaf's slave for a week. I swear, I'm going to have diarrhea soon.

**_After Ruby felt a tiny bit better..._**

I spun the bottle and the mouthpiece landed on Gold. This is going to be fun!

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" Gold exclaimed. Muahahaha...

"Take one article of clothing off and make the person the right hand side of you to sit on your lap until the end of the game." I said. To the right of Gold was Silver...

* * *

**-Gold-**

Too bad he didn't say left hand side of me. Crystal was to my left but "Silvia" is good enough. Too bad "Silvia" is not wearing her dress though..

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!" Silver exclaimed. I took off my shirt and set Silver on my lap.

"Say cheese!" Platina exclaimed as she took a picture of us with her pink Polaroid camera. I did my usual lopsided grin while Silver flipped her off. _What a nice picture. _

"Crystal is having second thoughts about wanting to date you!" Leaf exclaimed. _Ha, Crystal will always denied she liked me but she admitted it! Does that mean I can sleep with her now? _

I spun the bottle and the mouthpiece landed on Red. Red, oh Red. From what I've seen between you and Leaf, ohohoho this will be fun!

"Truth or dare?"

"I choose... dare!" Red exclaimed. _Such a bad choice Red, bad choice. _

"I dare you to sleep with Leaf for the whole night in one bed." I said with a smirk on my face. _I'm SO going to make Platina take pictures of them when they wake up!_

* * *

**-Red-**

Well, shit. Just when I wanted Leaf to forget the accident... It's going to be so awkward tonight... I spun the bottle in the center of the circle and the mouthpiece landed on Pearl. Hmm... I asked the usual question and Pearl answered with "Dare".

"I dare you to lick Silver's foot." I with a confident grin on my face.

"WHY ME?!" Silver exclaimed as he brought his foot to Pearl's face. Pearl stuck out his tongue and licked Silver's foot. Oh Arceus, I'm going to throw up.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING! I'M GOING TO BLEACH MY OWN TONGUE!" shouted Pearl as he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Wow, it's already 2 am. I guess we should sleep now." I stated as I looked at the clock on my PokéGear. Everyone said good night and went to their respective rooms except Leaf and I.

* * *

**-Leaf-**

I ended up sleeping with Red in his room. I wore a black long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants to sleep since it's usually cold on January nights. Red was just wearing a white tee shirt and red flannel pajama pants. We both went to bed, both of us on the opposite sides.

"Uh.. Sorry about the whole kissing thing..." I said as my face heated up. I wrapped myself in the blanked and looked up at the ceiling. Red did the same thing.

"It's ok. No one wants to be Platina's slave anyway, she might make you shop to death with her at the Goldenrod Department store." Red joked. There was a few moments of silence.

"Red, I can't sleep." I complained as I tossed and turned. The atmosphere was peaceful, all I heard were the Hoothoot's and Noctowl's hooting in the distant trees and the occasional cries of a Kricketune.

"Me too.. you just wanna talk?" Red asked as we faced each other. The moonlight shined down on us as we talked. It was just me and Red talking. No one else.

"Sure." I replied with a smile on my face. We kept on talking about the past until our eyes drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**LEAF'S MATCHMAKER RESULTS**

**Red and Leaf**

**Comments from Leaf: _I didn't even plan matchmaking us together! Why is this even listed?!_**

**Gold and Crystal**

**Comments from Leaf: _Cute couple! Things will go a lot quicker when Crystal admitted she would date Gold!_**

**Ruby and Sapphire**

**Comments from Leaf: _They're still bickering but it could be a love-hate relationship, right? _**

**Dia and Platina**

**Comments from Leaf: _I would love to pair these two together but they're only 12... They could have "Young Love" though..._**

* * *

**Hmm... was that a good chapter? I don't even know. Hopefully you guys liked it... Please follow and review!**

**~Maxian~**


	5. Kanto Legendary Pokémon Part I

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I got a little lazy... Haha, this is the first chapter of 2014!**

**NOTE: You know how I said that the Kanto Trio caught their own legendary pokémon already? Yeah that's a lie.**

**~Maxian~**

* * *

**Kanto Legendary Pokémon Part I**

**-Leaf-**

**January 3**

**9:00 am**

I woke up with both Red and I naked. My face was buried into his chest and his arm hugged my waist. Only the blankets covered us, nothing else. The sun was shining through the window and the Pidgey pokémon were chirping in their nests.

"Uh Red!" I shouted in shock as I saw his _thing_. He woke but was not surprised at what he has seen.

"Don't you remember last night?" he asked. _WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! DID WE?! OH MY GOD WE DID! HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!_

"We d-did _it_?" I asked in shock._ How come I can't remember a thing? What the hell?_

"Yeah we did. How come you don't remember?" Red asked slightly hurt. _WHAT THE FUUUU?!_

"I d-don't know.." I stuttered. _Do I have Alzheimer's or something?_

"Leaf." Red said. His arm was still wrapped around my waist and I looked at his red eyes.

"What?" I asked still confused. Something's different...

"Leaf!" Red said in a louder tone.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

**-.-**

Next thing I knew, I woke up from my slumber. Oh my Arceus! It was just a dream! But I was in the same position like the in the dream except clothed.. thank Arceus! Wait, we're in the same position from my dream... OH MY!

"Say cheese!" Platina shouted out of nowhere and took a picture of us with her pink Polaroid camera. _Since when was she there?! _Next thing I knew, she fled and it was just me and Red.

"Uh sorry about that.." Red apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. _Oh gosh this is awkward..._

"Hehe it's ok. It's not like we did _anything __weird._" I joked. _Why the hell did I say that?! _

"Ha, yeah..." _THIS IS TOO AWKWARD!_

"I'm going to go... see ya!" I said and exited his room.

_**Half an hour later...**_

I put on my turquoise sleeveless shirt, red skirt, white hat, white cardigan, turquoise socks, and white shoes. I put some poké balls on my belt and shoved some poké balls, snacks, potions, and my foldable bike in my yellow messenger bag. I ran down the stairs and saw everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"Hi guys! We're going to Kanto later today." I stated as I sat in a chair between Crys and Sapph. I took a few waffles from a plate and began to dig in.

"Why?" Gold whined with his mouth full of waffles. _That's just gross._ Everyone rolled their eyes in response.

"So we can capture the Kanto legendary pokémon.." Silver said coldly as he drank his milk. It's true, our whole purpose to gather together was to complete the PokéDex.

"We already know the locations of Mewtwo, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. We don't have the knowledge of Mew though." I said and slumped down on my chair.

"How do you guys know the locations of them already?" Ruby asked with his eyebrow raised.

"We've encountered them before. Leaf encountered Articuno in the Seafoam Islands, Blue encountered Zapdos in the Power Plant, and I encountered Moltres in Mt. Ember before. Unfortunately, the Legendary Birds were able to flee from us. I have a feeling they went back to their designated places though. Mewtwo is most likely in Cerulean Cave from the reports of an unknown pokémon living there." Red stated.

"It would be easier to split in groups to capture the Legendary Birds then capture Mewtwo as a whole group." I said as I mentally pictured myself capturing the legendaries.

"Hurry up and finish breakfast! The Magnet Train leaves in 20 minutes! Bring your pokémon team, PokéGear, PokéDex, and varieties of poké balls." Blue ordered.

* * *

**-(Unknown Person)-**

I was in the Team Rocket's HQ and taking part in the meeting. It's quite boring. I straightened my black Team Rocket uniform and sighed. When will this meeting end?!

"Our goal is to take over the world using pokémon. In order to do that, we obviously need the strongest pokémon out there!" Ariana exclaimed. That was the only thing I heard before I zoned out and started staring into space. _This is so boring!_ I groaned in boredom.

"When we mean strong pokémon, we mean a Legendary pokémon!" she shouted._ Someone was excited for world domination..._ Whatever, I would sleep like right now but I might get in trouble. Ariana, the executive, started talking about more stuff about the whole mission... _wait what?! Shit, why didn't I pay attention?!_

"Get in the helicopters everyone! We're heading out to the location! Bring your pokémon! Further instructions will be told on the helicopters!" _WHAT THE HECK?! SHITTT! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN?!_

* * *

**-Leaf-**

The PokéDex holders and I finally arrived at Saffron City. We exited the Magnet Train station and we were sitting on a random bench outside.

"Hm... We should split up in groups.." I said while playing the plan mentally in my head.

"Okay. Silver, Ruby, and Platina, you guys are coming with me to capture Articuno." I ordered. I ordered the three of them to bring out their flying type pokémon... there's only Platina's Noctowl but it won't be able to carry all of us.

"You guys can borrow my Alakazam to teleport to Cinnabar Island." Blue said as he gave me his Alakazam. I gave my espeon, Vivi, to him. The Alakazam appeared in front of us and we teleported to Cinnabar Island.

_**0.000000000001 seconds later (Why did I even add this here?)...**_

We arrived at Cinnabar Island. Alakazam was brought back to his own poké ball. We went to the shores of the island and brought out our water type pokémon. Silver had his Feraligatr, Ruby had his Swampert, Platina had her Empoleon, and I had my Blastoise **_(A/N: It was a coincidence that they all had water type starters, haha)_**. We began to surf on the ocean and towards the Seafoam Islands.

"Why didn't we just teleport to the Seafoam Islands?" Platina asked as we surfed on the water.

"Alakazam can only teleport to the places he knows. He never went to the Seafoam Islands so we went to the nearest location closest to it." I explained as I held on my white hat so it won't be blown away from the wind. Platina nodded in response.

We finally reached Seafoam Islands and we returned our pokémon to their own poké balls. I headed inside the cave with my juniors trailing behind me. It took quite a while to reach Articuno. We battled a few trainers here and there, surfed a few times, found many hidden items on the ground, and climbed many ladders. It's quite a hassle. We finally reached the legendary bird, Articuno. It was flapping it's wings gracefullly... I brought out my ninetales, Cinders, and walked up to Articuno. The other three Dex holders went next to me.

"You remember me don't you. You were able to flee 3 years ago but not this time." I said and eyed the legendary._ It won't flee. I will catch this pokémon!_

"Use flamethrower!" all four of us ordered to our fire type pokémon. Articuno tried to dodge the incoming flames but was unable to. The attack hit Articuno on it's chest! Before Articuno can use Ice Beam on us, I threw an ultra ball at the Articuno! It shook two times but then Articuno suddenly broke free!

"So close!" Ruby shouted. Just when I was about to throw another ultra ball, it flew out of the enormous cave!

"Shit!" I cursed. We got out of the cave using an escape rope and we were now outside of Seafoam Island's cave. I looked at skies but there was no trace of the legendary bird. _Fuck, now what?_

* * *

**-Red-**

"Why isn't it here?!" I screamed as I looked everywhere in Mt. Ember. It was here the last time I saw it! Where could it be?!

"Where's Moltres?" Crystal asked with Dia following her.

"I don't know.." I answered. Where is it?! Okay, think Red. Sightings of Moltres was once in Victory Road and Mt. Ember. It seems that Moltres likes to be in places with high leveled pokémon... Wait, a place with high leveled pokémon is where I stayed for 3 years! Moltres could be in Mt. Silver!

_**Half an hour later...**_

The three of us arrived at Mt. Silver. Since this place used to be my home, I know this mountain with my eyes closed. I walked inside the familiar eerie cave and started going through many passageways. I surfed on my Lapras in a lake inside the mountain and went up a waterfall with Crystal and Dia following me. We walked in a cave and saw the fiery legendary bird. Crystal's Vaporeon, Dia's Gyarados, and my Lapras used water gun on Moltres. We continued more water type moves and dodged the flame attacks from Moltres.

"Go ultra ball!" Crystal shouted as she was about to threw the ultra ball. Just when she was about to throw it, Moltres shot fire at Crystal! Luckily, my Lapras was able to counter the attack with surf. Crystal's ultra ball slipped out of her hand and was carried with the waves of Lapras' surf waves. Dia and I were about to throw a ultra ball at Moltres but it used Fire Spin on us! We dodged the fiery attack and once we recovered, Moltres already fled!

"Oh my Arceus!" I shouted. We exited the cave using an escape rope, but we were too late. Moltres fled.

* * *

**-Blue-**

"Ultra ball, go!" I shouted as I threw the ultra ball at Zapdos. Sadly, Zapdos broke free from the ball. It looked pissed.

"Gold, Silver, Sapphire, and Pearl, keep on attacking Zapdos. This is taking longer than I expected!" I ordered as I struggled to throw numerous ultra balls. They all nodded and made their pokémon use numerous attacks. I ordered my Rhydon to use Earthquake while I continued to throw ultra balls at the goddamn legendary bird. Such a hassle. The bird screeched and fled. Great, just great. I got out my Pidgeot and flew after the legendary bird with the others following me on Sapphire's Tropius. After a few minutes, I heard my PokéGear ringing.

"Hello?" I greeted while focusing on the legendary bird.

"Blue, this is Platina! We were unable to capture Articuno! It fled but is injured!" Platina exclaimed.

"Really?!"

"Yeah.. From what Leaf told us, Moltres was also able to escape! What do we do?"

"Where are you guys headed? Do you know which direction Articuno fled?" I asked quickly.

"Woah! Slow down! We're at Saffron City! And we were unable to see where Articuno headed out to."

"Hmm. I following Zapdos right now, maybe the three pokémon are going towards each other." I stated.

"You think so? Where exactly are you near?"

"I'm obviously in the skies.. I'm above Celadon City."

"Okay, we'll be there." Platina said and hung up.

* * *

**-Leaf-**

I was up in the air above Celadon City. Platina let me borrow her Noctowl for exchange of my nidoqueen, Rin, for this occasion. Earlier, I received a call from Red saying he is on his way to Celadon City.

"Ugh what are we going to do? If we try to capture Zapdos right now, the lightning from its attacks could harm the citizens!" I groaned as I held onto Noctowl tightly.

"I'm not sure either. But we need to wait for the other two legendary birds." Blue said unsurely. This is such a horrible idea. Soon enough, the ice type legendary bird came into scene and started flying gracefully towards Zapdos. They glared at each other for a few moments and then hell broke loose. Dark storm clouds gathered around the skies of Celadon City. Lightning came out and then harsh rain! Few moments later, hail started to drop from the dark clouds!

"What the hell?!" I shrieked as I took off my wet white cardigan that was clinging to my skin. Harsh winds were created and almost blew my hat right off my head! Zapdos and Articuno shrieked and started attacking each other. Lightning and ice attacks went back and forth. I went back to the ground and traded again with Platina.

"Guys! Call Red about this and tell him to hurry up!" I ordered as I looked at the harsh battle between the two birds. I swatted away the icy hail numerous times until the hail melted and became normal rain. The rain evaporated slowly and the air turned humid. Celadon City had mist everywhere. Citizens ran back to their own homes/buildings in alarm of the sudden storm. Wind slowed down and the mist and clouds started to part away. A fiery orange/red bird appeared like a sun and shrieked. The skies were clear now but the temperature was extremely hot. It seemed to be approximately 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Moltres flapped its wings harshly and created intense blast at fire at the two other legendary birds. They responded by attacking each other.

"GUYS!" Red shouted from the skies. He was on his Charizard with Crystal and Dia followed Red on his Salamence. They landed right next to us. All of the Dex trainers huddled in a circle.

"How are we going to stop it without being burned, freezed, and paralyzed at the same time?" Sapphire asked frantically. We were all panicked at this whole situation.

"I remember in the legends.. something can stop this whole mess.." Crystal thought. We waited for a few moments for her to get back her memories.

"Maybe we can go to Ecruteak City to look for clues. That city is known for it's history about the Legendaries." Gold offered.

"Yeah we should..."

"Okay! Here's the plan! The Johto trio will go find clues to stop this mess at Ecruteak while the rest of us will try to stop this chaos!" I exclaimed.

"We will give you guys about 5 hours. That's how long we can stall these Legendary Birds... It's currently 3:23 pm right now. You guys should come back at around 8:30 pm. It would be a lot of help." I said. The Johto Trio gulped as they listened to their deadline.

"We'll go. But we need to borrow some flying types.." Gold pondered. Red instantly gave Gold his own Charizard and switched it out for red Gyarados.

"Go, you don't have that much time.." Red said as he fastened the poké ball to his belt. The trio nodded and fled to Ecruteak City on Red's Charizard. We watched them fly until their figures became tinier and tinier in the sky.

* * *

**I'm tired. School is tomorrow -.- From now on, I can only update chapters once a week. Probably on the weekends... It's because I have dance classes on weekdays and I obviously have homework on the weekends. So much work for a twelve year old! PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME MOTIVATED!**

**~Maxian~**


	6. Kanto Legendary Pokemon Part II

**Hi guys! Hope you like the chapter! **

**~Maxian~**

* * *

**Kanto Legendary Pokémon Part II: Silver Wing**

**-Crystal-**

**January 3**

**3:00 pm**

I tightened my grip on Gold's waist as we flew on Red's Charizard's back. Silver was awkwardly putting his hands on my shoulders as we zoomed through the skies. I was nervous. We only had 5 hours to find a way to stop the whole fight between the legendary birds. I tightened my grip against Red's backpack and remembered the reason he gave this to me.

**_30 minutes earlier..._**

_Oh gosh. My messenger bag ripped open. After years of becoming a trainer and lugging it around, it finally ripped open from all the rough actions. All my supplies in the bag were scattered all over the floor of Celadon City's streets. I was preparing to go fly to Ecruteak City on Red's Charizard and THIS had to happen!_

_"Oh dang that sucks, here take this. I barely have anything in my bag so you can put all your stuff in here for now. Haha sorry it's a little boyish but you kind of have to put up with it." Red said. _

_"Thanks!" I exclaimed and I strapped the backpack on my shoulders. Red nodded and headed towards the rest of the 'Dex holders to fight._

**_Present..._**

"Uh, where is Ecruteak City?" Gold asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted and slapped the back of his head. Serves him right!

* * *

**-(Unknown Person)-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST?!" I screamed. I regret this. Rain was pouring everywhere and our helicopter crashed in the sand!

"Well, we're sort of going the wrong way. I read the map wrong, we're supposed to go East but I went South." the pilot squeaked. I regret taking a nap on the goddamn helicopter.

"Call the executives! They can send help!" I ordered. I sighed and straightened out my black uniform. I was on some kind of deserted island.

"Calm down!" my colleague said and patted me on the back. I swatted his hand away and crossed my arms. This is so frustrating! I might get in huge trouble for this! The fucking helicopter crashed by some random storm and now we're stuck!

"There's a cave here, maybe someone might live there..." my colleague said.

"My ass! It's a fucking cave! Why am I working with such dumbasses!?" I exclaimed and bonked his head. I stomped away from my colleagues and entered the dark cave. I kicked several rocks on the ground and scared all the wild pokemon. I wanna punch someone right now.

* * *

**-Crystal-**

_**4 hours left until deadline...**_

We finally reached Ecruteak and we walked around the place. How are we supposed to find the answer when we can't find the place to look? With Silver and Gold trailing behind me, I wandered around the whole city until we saw a theater.

"Can we look inside?! Please, please, please!" Gold pleaded as he dragged us towards the theater. We entered the theater cautiously and saw a group of girls in kimonos dancing. Many people (especially old men) were sitting down on some cushions on the ground and watched the performance. I could see some old men looking at the kimono girls in a way your mother would slap you if she saw that look. How disgusting... The three of us sat down on some cushions and watched the performance. Silver and I watched the performance in boredom while Gold was enjoying it. Pervert... After a few minutes, the boring performance ended and everyone left except us.

"Why hello, Champion Gold and trainers. I've seen you recently on T.V. I heard you guys took down Team Rocket in the Radio Tower. That's quite impressive. I know you came here for some kind of reason. Tell us." the kimono girl in the center said calmly.

"There are three legendary birds named Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. The three of them have created a huge battle in Celadon City and there is no way we can stop them! I remember learning about something that could stop the three legendary birds so we headed here to have some clues." I stated.

"Well, we know the answer. Legend has it that the legendary pokemon, Lugia, lives deep in the sea. It is said to have the power to calm down the chaos of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres." the kimono girls said in unison.

"In order to wake Lugia from it's deep slumber, you have to go to the Whirl Islands and use a Tidal Bell and Silver Wing." one of them said. Wait, Silver Wing? I rummaged through Red's backpack and saw the familiar brown wooden box with the Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing. I took out the Silver Wing and showed it to them. They looked surprised from at how I had possession of the wing and they gave me large blue bell. It turned out to be the Tidal Bell.

"Go to the Whirl Islands. It is near Olivine City. Lugia can create massive storms so be careful! Be quick in capturing Lugia, the storm the legendary birds are creating could increase in size." they warned. Gold, Silver, and I nodded in response and exited the building and flew to Olivine City.

_**3 hours until deadline...**_

After getting directions to Whirl Islands from a sailor, the three of us were currently surfing on Silver's Feraligatr. We denied many offers to trainer battles and continued our way to the Whirl Islands.

"I'm really stressed out." I said as I fixed my pigtail. Gold patted my back and sighed.

"Don't be. We will make it in time and stop this whole thing." He said reassuringly. I sighed and stared at the sea water.

"We're here." Silver stated as we reached the shore of the Whirl Islands. I took out my Meganium and Gold took out his Typhlosion. We then went inside the dark cave. We used Typhlosion's fire on his back as a source of light in the dark cave. After a few twist and turns, we reached a huge waterfall with a tiny platform in the center. We walked towards the platform and saw a figure there.

"Wow, I never thought you were going to be here." the figure said to Silver. It turned out to be a girl in Team Rocket uniform and brown pigtails. Silver looked pissed off at the girl. The girl winked at him and giggled. Who the heck was she?

"The name is Lyra Soul but you can call me Soul." she greeted happily. What a weird Team Rocket member.

"Crystal, she looks exactly like you except for the hair color and eye color." Gold whispered to me. I rolled my eyes at his remark and looked at Soul.

"You're here to capture Lugia aren't you?" Silver asked with his usual irritated look on his face.

"Lugia?! You can capture it here?! I just came to this cave because my helicopter crashed here and I was mad at my colleagues!" Soul exclaimed. Wow, she never knew...

"Heh, the executives will give me a raise in my pay if I capture Lugia! Thanks for telling me!" Soul squealed and jumped up happily. I could see Silver's eye twitch from annoyance. I took out the Tidal Bell and the Silver Wing. Soul looked in confusion as the Tidal Bell started to ring and create a soothing chime. The bell began to glow and the chime echoed through the entire cave. Two other bells attached to two huge boulders began to glow and create a chime. The body of water started creating a huge waves and the whole cave began to shake! A dark figure appeared behind the huge waterfall and flew closer and closer. After a few moments later, Lugia flew out of the waterfall and created a huge blast of wind!

"Ha, thanks for helping me capture Lugia!" Soul said and winked. Her Glaceon appeared in front of her and shot a beam of ice at the Legendary.

"No! Stop it!" I shouted but I was too late. Lugia shot a huge vortex of air towards the Glaceon. Glaceon flew backwards and hit a random boulder. Soul then ran towards her Glaceon. Lugia was pissed off. I ordered my Meganium to use Frenzy Plant. Meganium shot a large branch at Lugia. Gold's Typhlosion created a huge blast of fire and Silver's Feraligatr made a gigantic blast of water at Lugia. The Feraligatr then jumped really high and tackled it. Lugia tried to create another vortex of air but Meganium trapped it by using her vines. Lugia screeched in horror as it tried escaping from Meganium's grasp. Typhlosion shot another blast of fire to Lugia and punched it's chest. I winced as Lugia screeched in pain. The Legendary didn't deserve this but we didn't have time to reason with it without getting blasted with Aeroblast. Silver threw the ultra ball at Lugia and the ball shook many times. The ultra ball stood still until Lugia escaped! Lugia created massive waves in the body of water and shot it at all of us! Water splashed all over us and my drenched clothes clung to my skin! Lugia escaped the grasps of Meganium and shook off Feraligatr. Lugia created a ball of water and shot it towards our three starter pokemon. Soul came back but with a red Gyarados in front of her! The red Gyarados blasted Lugia with a powerful red beam on it's forehead! Lugia screeched in pain and had a hard time flying in the air. The Gyarados then created a massive wave of water and it slammed on Lugia. Lugia created another Aeroblast and all of us flew backwards. I skidded across the floor, Gold slammed to the nearest boulder, Silver tumbled on the ground and slammed to a cave wall, and Soul fell in the body of water that surrounded the platform. We stood in out position for a few minutes. Pain shot threw my back and side as I tried to get back on my feet. My Meganium was sprawled on the floor and was having shallow breaths. Lugia was about to faint soon enough. Soul smiled and threw an ultra ball at Lugia after she got out of the body of water. The ball shook a few times and clicked!

"Ooh~ Yay!" Soul squealed as she picked up the ultra ball. She caught Lugia and we didn't. We just let a Team Rocket member catch a Legendary. Soul faced us and smiled.

"I seriously don't deserve this. The look on your faces breaks my heart so you guys can have it. I'll catch some other Legendary.." she said as she handed the ultra ball at Silver. She blew a kiss at him and fled. What an odd girl... Silver's face was a shade of scarlet from anger and embarrassment.

"We seriously need to go! We need to go back!" I exclaimed and we brought our pokemon to their poke balls and exited the cave. We then flew on Red's Charizard and headed back to Celadon City.

_**One hour until deadline...**_

We were flying on Charizard and zoomed past many cities of Johto and Kanto. Pain ached all over our bodies and the flight was silent. I groaned in pain and massaged my back. I rested my head on Gold's back and I didn't even care about my dignity anymore. Silver fought back the urge to fall asleep and he just looked at the orange sunset sky. Since Gold was in the front, he was happily sleeping on Charizard's neck and snored loudly. I seriously need to have a vacation after this...

* * *

**-Leaf-**

The huge storm between the three legendary birds raged on! The weather was really confusing. Hail would slam down on my skin, then lightning would strike from the sky, and then the whole clouds would clear up and the weather would be burning my skin! I was currently on the roof of the Celadon Department Store to attack better on the legendary birds.

"Hydro Canon, Psybeam, and Flamethrower!" I ordered to Squirt, Vivi, and Cinders. My Ditto transform to each legendary bird and attack. My whole body was freezing as hail kept on crashing on the ground. Harsh winds blew as I kept on commanding my pokemon. I climbed on my Ditto (that was now Articuno) and flew towards the legendary birds. Moltres spotted me and shot a blast of fire! The flames scorched my skin and I fell off of my "Articuno". Ditto tried to save me from crashing onto the ground but was too late. I was slammed on the Celadon streets and felt the burns on my skin. Half of my shirt was burned off, my skirt had burned edges, and my hat and cardigan was somewhere on the roof of the department store. I couldn't move. Ditto helped the rest of my pokemon getting of the roof by flying to the ground with them on it's back as the form of Articuno. Squirt splashed some water on my body to cool down my skin. I slowly got up and felt pain on my back and side. Blood and scraped skin was all over my body and I had to refrain myself from crying from the pain. Loud footsteps were heard and saw the Dex holders running towards me. Everyone was drenched and had many burns on their skin with minor cuts. We all looked like a mess.

"Fuck." I cursed as I tried to get back on my feet. Ditto transformed into an umbrella to block the hail.

"Dude, we saw you fall! Maybe you need to rest!" Sapphire said as she helped me get up. I shook my head and stared at the three legendary birds fighting.

"At least wear a sweater! Here borrow this trench coat!" Platina said as she handed me a pink trench coat. I thanked her and put on the trench coat.

"Leaf, you need to rest." Red said as he held onto my shoulders.

"No, I can't be a weakling. That means more work for you guys. We don't even know when Gold, Silver, and Crystal are coming back!" I exclaimed as I tried holding back my tears. I can't cry right now. I would seem like a weakling in front of everyone. I can't seem like the emotional one right now. We all stood next to each other and ordered our pokemon to attack. It somehow weakened the birds but not enough to stop the whole battle. Great, just great.

_**45 minutes later...**_

We all continued fighting. All of our pokemon were exhausted and needed to rest. Even Red's Pikachu was tired from all the fighting and he is the strongest out of the whole group! Suddenly, a faint figure of something flying in the sky appeared. The figure came closer and closer and it turned out to be Gold, Silver, and Crystal on Charizard's back! Charizard landed on the streets and the Johto trio ran towards us.

"We caught Lugia!" Gold shouted. Finally, this whole storm is over! Silver brought Lugia out of it's ultra ball. Lugia seemed pretty beaten up and pissed off. Lugia was about to attack us until it saw the three legendary birds fighting. It screeched in response and flew up in the sky. The three legendary birds noticed Lugia and were quite scared. Lugia gave a huge blast of air towards all three leendary birds and screeched again. The three birds were about to fight back until a chime began to play. The chime kept on ringing and had a calm feeling to it. It reminded me of a lullaby. The source of the soothing chime turned out to be a large blue bell. The chime echoed through the city and empty streets. The three legendary birds listened to the chime and began to calm down. The three of them screeched in unison and everyone winced. The birds flew down towards us. Articuno flew to me, Zapdos flew to Blue, and Moltres flew to Red.

"It seems as if they want to be captured now.." Ruby said as he saw the sight of the legendary birds. I stared in shock and smiled. I threw an ultra ball at Articuno and the ball shook a few times and clicked. Red and Blue did the same thing and we heard our PokeDexes creating a little beeping noise to signal new data was added.

"All we need to do is capture Mew and Mewtwo..." I said as I looked at my PokeDex. Everyone groaned in response.

"I seriously need a vacation." Blue groaned as he ruffled his own orange spiky hair.

* * *

**Soul is quite the bipolar character... I'm tired. I finally finished the chapter! I didn't even proofread my chapter. Please follow and review! **

**~Maxian~**


	7. Housework

**Oh my glob. I'm sorry for not updating for about two or three weeks! My mom had surgery so I had to help out at the house a lot and I've been really sick lately. I still have a headache but whatever... I've been addicted to Minecraft Pocket Edition for quite some time now! I'm going to create a model of the Dex Holders' House! :D It's going to look so epic!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, following, and favoriting the story! I lub you! I'm gonna some "pre-story facts" in my author notes for fun :D**

**WARNING: Boring and stupid chapter coming up! Symptoms may include: unsubscribing and ranting about my story.**

_**Pre-story facts: Crystal and Soul were supposed to be the same person. Ha, that would be creepy...**_

* * *

**Housework**

**-Leaf-**

**January 28**

**10:24 am**

It's been a few weeks ever since the whole Celadon City incident. We went back to our house and many reporters would interview us. We were on the news a few times and received many thank-you gifts from the citizens of Celadon. These days, we would be training our pokemon or just relax at the house.

I walked down the stairs of our house in my usual outfit. Once I reached the first floor, I saw the whole house was a mess! Gift baskets filled with candy from the Celadon citizens were all over the floor, it's not even funny! The T.V was still on from last night, dirty socks were everywhere, food and drinks were spilled all over the living room and game room, and muddy footprints were all over the wooden flooring! My OCD self wanted to clean everything right away but then again, I'm too lazy. I walked into the kitchen and saw the two youngest boys, Pearl and Dia, were cooking breakfast. I swear, their cooking skills were amazing compared to mine. I still have a hard time making "perfect toast"! I opened the fridge and saw nothing inside except a milk carton. I poured myself a glass of milk and solid squishy milk oozed out of the carton! _Gross... _I threw the milk carton in the trash and sat down on a chair. While waiting for breakfast to be ready, I drummed my fingers on my table. This is taking WAY too long! I got up from my chair and went to the living room. Gold was on the couch watching some morning cartoons and was eating some chocolate bars from a random gift basket.

"'Sup." I said and plopped down on the couch. I pushed a few gift baskets and candy wrappers from my spot and made myself comfortable. Gold greeted back and we watched the kid's show called "Pokemon". It was apparently about a boy named Ash Ketchum who wanted to become Pokemon Master with his Pikachu.

"Wow, Ash kind of looks like Red.." Gold commented as he took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Yeah. Back when Red and I were 9 years old, he used to have black hair when he was younger but dyed it brown since everyone thought he was Ash!" I chuckled and slumped down in the couch.

"His hair used to be black?!" Gold exclaimed and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"I'm not kidding! His hair used to be black! Too bad he doesn't want to dye it back to black anymore. Brown hair and red eyes just don't go well together." I commented. We both looked at the T.V once again and a commercial came up. It was my PokeGear commercial! More people went downstairs and sat on the couch. All of the Dex holders except Dia and Pearl were now watching the commercial I was in!

The commercial showed me using the PokeGear in many ways throughout the day. One scene I would be listening to the radio, then I would call my friends, and I would use the map app to navigate my way through a forest. I was wearing my usual outfit but I looked more like an actress than a trainer. The commercial ended and everyone stared at me.

"Since when?!" Ruby shouted as he looked at me then back at the T.V. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"For like 2 years now." I answered. Everyone stared at me for a few moments.

"You must be filthy rich then..." Sapphire commented.

After everyone started talking about me and my career, we went to the kitchen to eat. As usual, I would stuff my mouth with waffles and strawberries. All the guys would be eating five plates filled with everything and shoving it down in their esophaguses. Men and their weird eating habits...

"Guys, have you seen this house? The whole place is a mess!" I complained as I took a bite of my waffle. The girls started ranting about the mess while the guys tried their best to ignore them.

"I swear, we need assigned chores for everybody!" Crys complained.

"Um.. I can do the grocery shopping.." I volunteered for the easiest chores. Again, because I'm too lazy to do anything else. After a few minutes of volunteering and forcing each other for assigned chores, we ended up having a little "chores chart"

**Leaf- Grocery shopping **

**Red- Sweep floor**

**Blue- Mop floor**

**Gold- Mow lawn (he really hates his chore)**

**Silver- Take out trash**

**Crystal- Feed Pokemon**

**Sapphire- Vacuum rooms (she was forced into this chore)**

**Ruby- Do laundry**

**Dia- Cook meals**

**Pearl- Do dishes**

**Platina- Dust/polish furniture**

"Now that's done. I guess we should start doing our chores!" Crys exclaimed happily. Everyone else groaned and left the table. Lazy asses.. I just sounded like a hypocrite right now...

I grabbed my yellow messenger bag and the whole list of items I have to get from the Goldenrod Department Store. I exited the gates of our house and rode on my bike to the department store. It took some time to ride there since Goldenrod was such a huge city! I had to hold my white hat every now and then so it won't blow away from the wind. Did I ever say that I can never ride my bike in a straight line? Yeah, well let's just say I almost crashed into some citizens a few times. I swear, I suck at many things. I have a bad sense of direction, I can't walk or bike in a straight line, I can't cook, and I have a horrible sense memory. Wait, I think I'm lost. Fuck. Didn't I just pass by that flower shop already? Oh my glob. I'm going in a complete circle! I checked my PokeGear for directions but there was no goddamn internet connection! UGH! I need to upgrade this thing! I stopped riding my bike and tried to find someone to give directions.

"Uh, excuse me? Can you give me directions to the Goldenrod Department Store?" I asked to a girl with a pink and white hat. She probably looked like the same age as Platina.

"Oh uh.. I think you make a left on this street and continue straight down until you see the tall orange and blue building. I think that's where it is, sorry I'm just a tourist from Unova so I don't really know." the girl said and was about to walk away until I saw a poke ball and a familiar contraption in her hand.

"Hey are you a PokeDex holder?" I blurted out.

"Yeah! But I haven't start my journey yet... My mom wanted me to go on a trip with her and my younger sister since it will be our last 'bonding time' together." she said.

"Wow, I hope you have a great time in your journey! You're going to have lots of fun! See ya, I have some errands to do!" I said and rode to my destination. I heard the girl shout goodbye to me and I waved. Wow.. She didn't start her journey yet while I finished mine 3 years ago...

I parked my bike and entered the department store with a list in my hand. I went up a few escalators since the first few floors were items for pokemon trainers. I walked around a bit and looked at a few shelves. I looked at the list Crystal has written for me.

_**Grocery List**_

_**1) Eggs**_

_**2) Loaf bread (IT HAS TO BE WHEAT)**_

_**3) Eggs (ORGANIC)**_

_**4) Fruits **_

_**5) Milk (FAT FREE!)**_

_**6) Snacks**_

_**7) Turkey ham**_

_**...**_

The list was a whole 2 pages long! I was too lazy to read the whole entire thing. How am I going to fit all of the bags of groceries in my bike?! I took all the items listed on the grocery list and placed it in my shopping cart. Since I was grocery shopping, maybe I could get some stuff for myself! I grabbed a few boxes Goldeen Crackers (**Pokemon version of Goldfish crackers**), ice cream tubs, and a bunch of candy! I walked to the register and waited in line. A girl in front of me with brown pig tails, blue overalls, and white hat stared at my items in the cart and laughed.

"Having a party or something?" she joked. I smiled at her.

"Haha, I wish. I just wanted to buy a few sweets for the house." I said. We ended our little conversation and the girl paid for her own stuff.

I paid for my own groceries at the cashier and carried the bags. I had 10 bags in total and 5 bags were in each hand. I trudged towards the elevator and rode down to the first floor. I exited the building at placed all the heavy items in the basket of my bike, some one the handles of my bike, and few in my messenger bag. Now I have to find my own house... I rode down the streets of the huge city and made a few turns. Luckily, I was able to find my house again. I entered the familiar gates of the Dex house and entered the house. Unlike the previous state I saw in the house, this time the whole house was clean! I dropped all of the groceries on the kitchen and went to the living room. Ruby was on the couch... sewing. WHAT THE FUCK?! He was wearing his usual attire but with these gayish glasses!

"RUBY?!" I exclaimed and looked at what he was doing.

"Oh hello, Leaf~" He sang as he continued sewing some clothes.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I exclaimed. WHAT THE HELL IS RUBY DOING?!

"Sewing of course for my dear, Sapphire! She would SO love this! It's TOTALLY adorbs~" Ruby exclaimed with a bright look on his face. Cocky bastards and sewing just don't mix well together. But I guess this doesn't apply for Ruby...

"SAPPHIRE!" I shouted. The only person who would know what the fuck happened to Ruby was Sapphire. I heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and Sapphire appeared next to me.

"Oh, no." Sapph said at what she saw. Her eyes widened and fear was shown in her.

"What's wrong with him? Is he high or something?!" I exclaimed as I looked back at Ruby then to Sapphire.

"Ruby's back to gay mode again!" Sapphire shouted in horror. Gay mode?

"Ruby has two sided personalities... He has his cocky bastard characteristic and then there is his girly characteristic. Ruby usually reaches his 'Girly Characteristic' when exposed to women's underwear. To be honest, I don't even know why..." Sapphire said. What the heck is going on?

* * *

**If you don't know what the hell is happening, go read chapter one again and ready Ruby's section! After the next chapter, we will go back to the regular storyline that I actually planned. This and the next chapter are just for some character development and a tiny bit of foreshadowing...**

**Is it weird that I have a sequel planned already? Probably is... I've been currently working on my model of the Dex House on Mincecraft PE. It's going out great! I'll probably take a screenshot of it on my iPhone and upload it on some site :D**

**PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**~Maxian~**


	8. Chaos

**Hey guys! Thank you guys for reviewing and following my story! ****I've almost finished the Dex House model on MCPE! Few changes were made in the model and I'm probably not going to add the balconies... Oh glob, I just farted right now... IT SMELLS! Anyway, it's almost my birthday! You guys should kidnap Red and give him as a gift to me! :D Or Gold... Is it weird that I have a crush on Red? Probably...**

**[Pokeoak, hope you're happy with the update haha :D]**

**I'm pretty disappointed with the chapter, I don't know... I feel as if I could make it better but I just don't know how... To be honest, this whole chapter is doesn't really have a purpose, it's plotless. I guess it's a filler chapter.**

**_Pre-story facts: Red was supposed to be mute for the story... That wouldn't work out for the romance at all!_**

* * *

**Chaos**

**-Leaf-**

The whole Dex house was in complete chaos! Red is debating if he should dye his hair black, Blue is constantly checking himself out, Gold is annoying Silver, Silver turned into a complete murderer, Crystal turned to her bitch mode, Ruby is in his gay mode, Sapphire is panicking about Ruby's conflict, Pearl ate all of Dia's snacks, Dia is freaking out, and Platina finally learned about Instagram and started to take way too many selfies! Unlike them, I was in the kitchen which was the only place peaceful. I was slowly eating my cookies n' cream ice cream out of the tub.

"Leaf! I don't know if black hair would look good on me!" Red barged in the once peaceful kitchen I was in. I glared at him and continued eating my ice cream.

"Sheesh. For once, I actually miss you being the silent one." I mumbled. Red huffed like some whiny teenage girl and glared at me. "Ugh! Ok, just dye your hair black! It was your natural hair color anyway.." I threw my spoon at him with my death glare on. Because I have such a horrible aim in throwing, I ended up throwing it to a cabinet behind him.

"Nice aim."

"Shut up." After a whole lot of begging, I ended up dying Red's hair to black. It was a hassle, his hair is just all over the place! It's like a palm tree! I blow dried his hair and looked at him.

"Now you look like a badass right now!" I complimented. After the whole dying the hair thing, Red finally went back to his usual funny personality.

Red flicked his hair and his newly black hair covered his red eyes. He gave a failed expression of a badass look and said, "I'm such a badass!"

"Yeah.. totally." I said sarcastically and put all the supplies away. We were currently in my bathroom and Red ended up sitting on my toilet (closed obviously) when I dyed his hair. "Ugh, I swear the whole house is in chaos. I need to fix Ruby's situation though, I'm slightly freaked out by it."

"What happened?" Red asked and stood up. I ended up telling him the whole situation as we walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"So Ruby is pretty much in gay mode right now. Apparently Ruby is triggered to that personality by seeing women's underwear." I stated.

"Weird..." We saw Ruby sitting on the couch with his gay glasses on. This time he was grooming his Mightyena and as putting bows all over the pokemon's fur. You could tell Mightyena was irritated but did nothing to stop it.

"#Januaryphotochallenge!" Platina yelled from upstairs. She started to run down the stairs with her eyes glued on the newest version of the PokeGear and tripped on the last step. Ouch... Platina grunted and got up but with her eyes still on the electronic device.

"Platina, I think you should stop going on Instagram..." Red advised. Platina suddenly stopped what she was doing and gave a death glare at Red

"St-stop Instagram? Hahahahahahehehe, that's funny. Hahaha..." She laughed creepily. When I first met her, she was all giddy and cool and now she's just creepy..

**_Half an hour later..._**

"I GOT A CURE! TIME TO SAVE THE WORLD BITCHES!" Sapphire shouted as she ran down the stairs. She entered the living room and ran straight towards me! Next thing I know, I get tackled to the ground! "Ha, sorry physical affection is one of my habits~" Sapphire said.

"Ugh, whatever." I grunted and pushed her off of me. I got up of the ground and saw Ruby still grooming his Mightyena. Ugh, such a weirdo.

"After many hours of research-" Sapphire said but was interrupted by me.

"Ha, 'hours'? More like half an hour!" I joked.

"Whatever! Anyway, we need to wear the sexiest shit ever. His usual teenage hormones will turn on and blah blah blah." Sapphire babbled. Sexiest shit ever?

Sapphire's plan was horrible but it did work successfully! Everyone ended up wearing something really sexy (even the guys) so they don't have to her gay Ruby babbling about fashion. I ended up wearing a short black dress that was WAY too short and wore white gloves and boots. Red was wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt and jeans. Blue was wearing something really disturbing. Wanna know what he wore? He wore a speedo. It was horrifying! Gold was wearing a deep v-neck and jeans. Silver and Crystal didn't even take part of the whole event because they were being dicks. Sapphire was wearing a white see-through shirt that showed her bandeau and short shorts. Since Dia, Pearl, and Platina were still 12 years old, they ended up wearing their normal clothes. All of us were awkwardly standing in the living room.

"Dang, look at my 12 inch 'Gyarados'!" Blue commented as he started checking himself out. What. The. Fuck._  
_

"This dress is way too short." I said as I tried to lower my dress.

"Okay, time to twerk! That's sexy isn't it?" Sapphire asked. Why the hell did I let a 13 year old to make a plan?

"It's not sexy, it's slutty!" Red said in disgust. Sapphire rolled her eyes and huffed like a whiny teenage girl.

"Just do it. Like what Pearl says, you'll have to pay a fine!" Sapphire ordered. We all shrugged. Some put their feet on the wall and others just stood and bent their knees. If you didn't know, I can't twerk. I don't even know why people do it! I awkwardly raised my butt a few times. I looked at everyone and Blue was the only one who was so into twerking. "Hey, Ruby!" Sapphire hollered to Ruby. Ruby looked at us and started to have a huge nosebleed! Blood oozed out of his nose and he then suddenly fainted!

"I guess it worked." Dia commented innocently.

_**An hour later...**_

Ruby woke up from his little "nap". He slowly opened his eyes and looked at all of us. We were finally back in our normal attire and were surrounding him. He threw his gay glasses to a random corner of the living room and stood up.

"I was in gay mode, wasn't I?" Ruby asked as he fixed his white beanie. To be honest, I always thought his hat was his hair.

"Yeah, Santa Claus." Sapphire snickered. Ruby rolled his eyes and instantly looked at his Mightyena. He instantly ripped off all the bows which ripped off most of the pokemon's fur during the process.

Now that the whole incident is done, might as well go to my room. I ran upstairs and to my room and plopped myself on my bed. Finally, some peace and quiet... Ha, just kidding I was interrupted _again_.

"Hey Leaf! Did you see the new Pokemon episode? There's this guy named Gary and he looks pretty hot!" Blue shouted as he barged in my room. I groaned and looked at him. Blue turned on my T.V and changed the channel to the T.V channel Gold watches for morning cartoons. The episode showed Red's doppelganger named Ash and Blue's doppelganger named Gary.

"First of all, the whole show is a cartoon-"

"It's an anime, not cartoon! Get it right!" Blue interrupted me and sat on my bed. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the anime. Wow, Ash can't battle at all. Whatever. Red suddenly entered my room with Pika on his right shoulder.

"Hi guys!" Red said and sat on my bed. Pika jumped off his shoulders and trotted towards me. I began to pet him cautiously so he won't electrocute me.

"Blue, I'm surprised you're actually hanging with us." Red commented as he took off his red hat. Blue sighed and ruffled his spiky brown hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked and tried to pet Pika but was electrocuted.

"Hey, you were a jerk when we started our journeys!" I argued.

"Whatever. Hey you guys remember when I was better than you guys at battling?" Blue said and started blowing on his fingers to alleviate the pain. I placed Pika on my head for fun and he ended up slipping and landed on one of my squirtle plushies.

"Ha, my ass. I always won in pokemon battles!" Red retorted. Pika jumped off my bed and wandered around my room a bit. We continued to talk a bit more until Blue's PokeGear started to ring.

"Ugh, I gotta take this call. Smell ya later!" Blue said and left the room. Red and I had another conversation on about who knows what.

_**Half an hour later...**_

Ooh~ Lunch! All of us were sitting in the table and were eating burgers. All of us were being loud and obnoxious and the occasional yells from Crystal would make us stop talking.

"Hm.. we should continue catching Legendary pokemon now that I think about it." Crystal said. We all nodded in agreement except for Platina who was on Instagram.

"Ugh, we need to buy supplies then.." I said and munched on my burger.

"Okay, we should all buy supplies after lunch." Crystal said in her usual bossy tone. I swear, she was really nice when I met her and now she's all bossy.

After lunch, we ended up biking towards the Goldenrod Department Store. Unfortunately, none of them knew where it was and I was supposed to lead them. But you know me, I forget things easily and have a bad sense of direction. I would ride on my bicycle and made a few turns. Hopefully I was going the right way...

"Leaf, I think we just passed by that flower shop already.. I think we're going in a circle." Red commented as he biked right next to me. Shit, I don't know where I'm going.

"Uh. I forgot where it was." I said awkwardly. Everyone rolled their eyes at me. We ended up using Platina's PokeGear for a navigator and caused Platina to start whining about not going on Instagram.

We finally arrived at the department store but crowds of people surrounded us! We all folded our bikes and stuffed them in our bags to avoid running over citizens. All of us were trapped between the huge crowd. Camera flashes appeared and blinded our visions temporarily. We lightly pushed a few people and finally made our way to the department stores. I quickly locked the automatic doors to prevent people coming in.

"That was some crazy shiz. I should fine them for doing that to us." Pearl commented as he ruffled his own blonde hair.

We gained a few occasional camera flashes from the shoppers in the department store but it wasn't as crazy as the outside. I passed by many aisles for trainer supplies and saw the aisle for poke balls. Hm.. I should probably stick with some ultra balls, it'd be easier catching rate than the others. All of us were separated from one another to buy the supplies. I grabbed twenty ultra balls (gotta be safe, you know) and placed them in a basket. I passed by more aisles since I had some time on my hands and saw the clothes department. I looked side to side to check if a dex holder was looking at me, luckily none of them were. My usual colors for my outfits were turquoise, red, and white so I obviously got outfits with those colors. Shirts, shorts, skirts, and hats is what I bought. Next thing I knew, the clothes couldn't even fit in the basket! I sighed and ended my little shopping spree. I headed towards the register since everyone was probably all done shopping. I paid for the stuff I bought and carried all the bags. 7 bags in total were in my hand. I saw the Dex holders outside the store and were sitting on benches.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff you bought." Red commented. I laughed lightly and set the bags next to him and sat between him and Blue.

"Not as much as Platina." Dia teased as he pointed at the bags Platina had. Platina had 11 shopping bags in her hands! Duh-anggg...

We all ended up staying at a table in the cafeteria. I was sipping a strawberry milkshake and occasionally lick the whipped cream. Today was really boring, except a few parts but that's it. Being the typical teenagers we are, we were being loud and obnoxious.

"Hey Red, I always wondered why stayed at Mt. Silver." I said and took a sip of my milkshake. Red ended up bringing Pika with him and Pika was on his right shoulder like usual.

"For a challenge! And I learned this secret technique! Lemme show you!" Red said with an excited tone. He quickly stood up from his seat and made a little distance between the table and him. He lowered his hat with his right hand and the other hand throwing a poke ball up and down (his sprite when you battle him). His black hair covered his right eye and only showed his left red eye like some emo kid. "Do you like it? It's pretty badass, huh?"

"Totally... Three years spending your time in some snowy mountain just to learn that 'technique'." Blue said sarcastically. When Red wasn't looking, I threw one of my lame poke balls at his face! Everyone started cracking up as they saw a huge red circle forming on Red's face. He gave us a death glare and sat back down on his seat.

"I love you, Red." I said jokingly. I pretty much say that when someone gets mad at me for teasing them, don't take it the wrong way!

"You guys suck. I hope you guys die in the fiery depths of hell." Red said and pouted. The whole "Badass" look Red has and pouting just don't go together, sorry Red.

_**Sometime later...**_

We ended up escaping the whole crowd of people in peace with no stalkers lurking near our house. All of us were in the living room ranting about the anime, Pokemon. We were all sharing a huge bowl of popcorn while watching.

"YOU HAVE TO ATTACK IT THEN THROW THE POKE BALL!" Sapphire raged at the T.V.

"DANG, GARY IS HOT!" Blue commented. I threw a piece of popcorn towards him and it ended up hitting Gold instead of Blue. Gold tried to aim a piece of popcorn at me but ended up throwing it at Red who was beside me. Next thing we knew, all of us were having a popcorn war and buttery fingers.

"Great, we just cleaned this place." Crystal commented as she wiped her hands on the carpet.

* * *

**Funny, but still boring and plotless. Sorry guys! Expect the next update either Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday!**

**~Maxian~**


	9. Author's Note- WILL BE DELETED SOON

**THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER**

**Hi guys. Sorry for those who were expecting a new chapter that I was supposed to update like 17 days ago.. I'm here to announce that I am going to rewrite this whole story. This means I'm going to delete all of the chapters and rewrite all of them.**

* * *

_**REASONS WHY I DID THIS:**_

**- The whole story was written poorly**

**- The story was way too chunky and did not flow the way I wanted it to**

**- Characters were not introduced in a way I wanted them to be**

* * *

**Some of you guys will probably hate me for this but that's what I think is best for the story I want to create. Sure there are some cons about the whole thing but think about the pros!**

**_CONS:_**

**- Who knows when I will rewrite the chapters and update normally!?**

**- The story could change drastically depending on the changes I'm going to make**

_**PROS:**_

**- Better quality :D**

**- Longer chapters!**

**- Romance could come more earlier in the chapters :D**

**- More humor in the story!**

**- More POVs in the story instead of just Leaf!**

* * *

**There will be many stuff I might change in the story...**

**_THINGS I WILL CHANGE TO THE ORIGINAL STORY:_  
**

**- I might add a love triangle... maybe**

**- Dex Holders will meet each other at separate times.**

**- B/W, B2/W2, and X/Y characters MIGHT be added**

**- Different location of the Dex House? (not so sure about this one)**

**- Different POVs (More POVs of other characters other than Leaf)**

**- Romance will come earlier in chapters, might add one Dex Trainers to have a crush on another one**

**- More chapters that will help grow the friendship between all of Dex Holders **

**- Might add drama.. but it'll be hard**

**- Change characters' personalities **

**- Introduction chapter will be changed**

* * *

**I'm really sorry if you were expecting an update.. It might take a while to rewrite the story so you have to be patient... Feel free to unfollow the story if you want to.. See you next time!**

**~Maxian~**


End file.
